Cases, Cases and more Cases
by brittana11
Summary: sequel to bugs gross. Now Santana is on Deal or No Deal and torturing Howie. She's gotta win more money for her girl.


**Cases, Cases and more Cases (sequel to bugs gross)**

"I'm Howie Mandel and this is Deal or No Deal. Tonight's contestant is Santana Pierce-Lopez."

Santana walked out and winked over at a tall blonde who was sitting in the front row. She smiled back at the Latina blowing her a kiss.

"Well Santana here are the twenty-six cases now pick one." Howie motioned as the models brought the cases out.

"I'll pick number eight." Santana said looking over at her tall blonde wife.

"Any special reason." Howie asked.

"Sure one the girl holding it looks similar to my wife and second eight is her motocross number." Santana smiled, "now let's get this show on the road. I promise my wife we'd get our mack on after we're done filming and I'm starting to get horny now so hurry up." she gave Howie a look.

"Um...okay let's start round one you have to open six cases." Howie says.

"Twenty-six, four, eleven, nineteen, twenty-two and one." Santana lists off before they open the case.

"Well ladies open twenty-six first and so on." Howie said not necessarily wanting to piss this Latina woman off something about his familiar and scary.

The first case held twenty-five thousand and the crowd groaned as it went off the board. The next two cases to go were carrying five and a hundred respectfully. Everyone clapped and Brittany beamed up at her wife, she knew Santana would win the million for her. The last three cases had five hundred, seven hundred and a thousand in them.

"I have to say that was an impressive first round. Now we have to wait for the banker to call." Howie said right as the phone rang.

Howie nodded and Santana looked very confident as he turned to give her the offer.

"The banker has made an offer-"

"No Deal," Santana cuts in opening the box only to slam it down.

"Okay then, I guess we can move on to round two. You have to open five cases this time." Howie said backing away from the Latina.

"Case six, fifteen, thirteen, twenty and two." Santana said before anyone of the cases could be open.

Howie had decided that it was just better to let the girl do what she wanted. "Okay ladies let's open those cases."

The first case contained the four hundred thousand and the whole crowd awed in sorrow.

"Ouch," Howie said.

The next case contained three hundred while the third case had seventy-five thousand. While the cases were being opened Santana looked completely bored and was filing her nails. They had to be short for the activities her and Brittany would be taking part in later that day especially if she won the million. Which of course she fully believed she would. The next two cases contained one hundred thousand and fifty grand.

"Ouch, tough luck on this round." Howie said.

"No Deal," Santana absentmindedly said.

"I haven't even gotten the call from the banker yet." Howie said looking very confused.

"Well still no deal it won't change my answer no matter what he says." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ugh I guess we could just move on. So who's here did you bring with you today." Howie asked.

"Well I brought my wife and our friends from the glee club, but only cause she wanted them here." Santana sweetly said looking lovingly at her wife.

"Wait your the couple from Amazing Race." Howie backed even farther away from the Latina.

"Sure are we were also on Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy and Fear Factor. Now that we've got that cleared up let's get on with the show and stop staring at my wife." Santana growled the last part.

Howie just stared at her. She really scared the fuck out of him. He didn't understand why the Latina was so mean, but he wasn't about to rock the boat and find out what damage she could do.

Santana waiting for the game to continue glanced over at Brittany who was holding up fingers of which cases she should open up next. She smiled at the tall blonde before turning her attention back to the game.

"So Santana you have to open four cases this round." Howie cautiously said.

"Cool nine, eighteen, fourteen and five." Santana smirked crossing her arms.

God she's the most cocky person I've ever met.

The first case contained a dollar and "Go Sanny." could be heard coming from Brittany. The next case contained fifty while the third case had ten grand in it. The last case had ten dollars and Howie didn't even bother picking up the phone when the banker called. He opened the box and Santana slammed it down say No Deal.

"You finally get it. Good boy." Santana pats him on the hand causing him to freak out much to the Latina's delight.

"Then let's move on to round four you have to open three cases." Howie manages to get out.

"Twenty-three, three and seventeen." Santana off handingly says_._

"Now ladies let's open those cases." Howie smiles.

Santana turns away not because she couldn't handle seeing what was in the cases, but the god damn models needed to put on more clothes or Brittany needed less on. Yes that sounded better to her.

First case had five grand, second seventy-five and the third held seven hundred and fifty thousand.

"Well that one didn't go as well." Howie said.

"I don't know what you mean and No Deal. I'm here to win a million dollars anything else is not enough." Santana blankly said winking over at her wife.

"Two-"

"I know two cases. Twenty-five and ten." Santana said.

At this point everyone had gotten how Santana's version was going to work now. The girls opened the two cases and showed half a million and twenty-five.

"You certainly have your own way of playing this game don't you." Howie said smiling.

"No Deal and yeah like I said earlier I want to get out of here quick I have plans with my wife on getting our mack on." Santana said smiling at her wife.

"From here on out it's one case at a time." Howie said.

Santana looked over at Brittany who was mouthing case number seven.

"Case number seven," Santana smiles before realizing she should be scowling.

It was opened and it had two hundred thousand.

"Well you now have a one in four chance of winning the million."

"Shut it, No Deal and case twenty-one." Santana spat causing Howie to back even farther away. He was almost in the audience at this point.

The model that opened smiled when it showed four hundred.

"No Deal right?" Howie asked.

"Yep, next case sixteen." Santana said.

It contained two hundred and with that Brittany jumped up and down squealing. Santana couldn't help, but smile and everyone around even the glee clubbers looked like she was insane. This time Howie didn't even bother asking about Deal or No Deal or even opening the box.

"Twelve," Santana says.

The case contained three hundred thousand.

"With only two cases you can either keep your case or switch cases. What will it be?" Howie asked. "One cent or one million fifty fifty chance."

"Don't switch hun, I like number eight." Brittany shouted.

"You heard the woman I'm not changing. So open the damn case." Santana said and Howie dipped open the case.

"You've won one million dollars." Howie shouts.

At this Brittany leap onto the stage and runs into Santana's arms.

"Way to go hun, can we get our own place now?" Brittany asks hopefully she hates that they don't officially live together.

"Anything you want babe." Santana kisses her.

* * *

"Sandbags how the hell did you win?" Sue asks.

"Coach you taught us to never lose so me and Britts haven't." Santana says sliding pass her coach into the hallway towards the choir room.

She stopped right outside of the choir when she heard everyone questioning Brittany.

"How do you and Santana continue to manage to win by cheating?" Artie asks he thought it was most likely all Santana.

"We didn't cheat." Brittany defended her wife.

"Come off it Britt this is Santana we're talking about." Puck said.

"Yeah Satan is a known cheater." Mercedes added.

"No, she's not. San would never cheat. She may like to win, but she wants to win on her own talent." Brittany says.

"She's dragging you away from your parents and only married you so she could take you away." Artie spat.

Brittany stared at him. She knew he still had feelings for her, but she was with and madly in love with Santana.

"My parents were over the sun happy that we got married. They trust San to look after me especially after winning the Amazing Race. And she's not taking me away we're staying until the end of the school year when we graduate." Brittany said before leaving.

"Thank you B," Santana said wrapping her up in a huge.

"For what?" Brittany looked very confused.

"For defending me and us." Santana kissed her before they left to go get lunch.


End file.
